Hukuman Telak
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kai ketahuan selingkuh dan Do Kyungsoo memiliki cara ampuh untuk membuatnya kapok. "Upload di YouTube, selesai. Berapa puluh ribu orang, ya kira-kira yang akan menonton ini?" – Kyungsoo- /KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ EXO/GS!/Remake/Oneshot/RnR Juseyo!


**Hukuman Telak**

Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo

Typo(s), GS! Drama.

Remake dari sebuah buku dengan judul yang sama.

..

 **Author : unniechan1**

..

Present

..

Kai ketahuan selingkuh dan Do Kyungsoo memiliki cara ampuh untuk membuatnya kapok. "Upload di YouTube, selesai. Berapa puluh ribu orang, ya kira-kira yang akan menonton ini?" – Kyungsoo.

..

..

Tanpa sengaja Kai bertemu kembali dengan mantan pacarnya, Lee Bona di SNS. Sudah begitu lama dan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berjumpa. Zaman sudah benar-benar menjadi praktis. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kim Kai untuk berselingkuh dengan Bona, setelah mereka bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari istri Kai, Do Kyungsoo tentu saja .

Kyungsoo yang bekerja sebagai suster sering mendapat tugas jaga sift malam. Oleh karena itu, asalkan Kai pulang sebelum pukul tujuh pagi Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu kalau Kai menginap di luar. Setelahnya, Kai tinggal berganti pakaian dan pergi bekerja. Beres.

Namun, hari ini tidak bisa seperti itu. Saat Kai pulang usai bermalam bersama Bona, Kyungsoo menunggu Kai diruang tamu dengan mata melotot.

"Kau! Kau selingkuh, kan?!" tuduhnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa?" meskipun Kai melempar tawa, hati laki-laki itu menciut. Namun, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyangkalnya. Menurut Kai, penyangkalan merupakan peraturan pertama dalam berselingkuh.

Meski baru saja pulang dari sift malam, Kyungsoo berdandan cantik dan menata rambutnya, seolah sedang berusaha menyaingi Lee Bona. Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat dada Kai sedikit sakit.

"Kau menginap di hotel daerah Daegu bersama seorang perempuan, kan?"

 _Bagaimana_ _dia tahu?_

Kai sedikit gugup, tapi Kai tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Sampai Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bukti yang telak, posisi Kai tetap sebagai orang tak bersalah. Itu merupakan peraturan kedua dalam berselingkuh menurut Kai.

"Jangan sok tahu. Memangnya kau menyewa detektif?" ucap Kai mencoba menyelidiki.

"Detektif? Mana mungkin?"

"Nah, makanya, jangan sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Kai bersyukur. Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo tak punya bukti, bukan?

"Zaman sekarang tak perlu yang namanya detektif."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari kantong Tunik. Wanita ayu itu mengoperasikan ponsel pintarnya dengan cekatan lalu menunjukkannya pada sang suami. Tampak peta daerah Daegu di layarnya. Tanda panah berwarna merah menandai berbagai tempat disana-sini.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kai.

"Jam tujuh kau masuk jalan tol Jungbu Naeryuk, jam delapan keluar dari pintu Dalseong, jam setengah sembilan sampai di hotel Y daerah Daegu."

Kai terkesiap. Bukannya itu kegiatan Kai kemarin malam?

"GPS. Karena kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, aku meminjam transmiter milik temanku dan kutaruh di mobil."

Jika begitu, keberadaan Kai saat bekerja sudah ketahuan. Namun, Kai tak boleh mengakuinya. "Ah... kemarin aku minum-minum dengan manajer Ahn."

Kai yakin, manajer Ahn pasti akan membantunya andai Kyungsoo menelponnya saat ini juga.

"Hmm, kau bersama manajer Ahn kemarin?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tak percaya, telpon saja dia." Kai membusungkan dada, menantang Kyungsoo.

Namun, sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengotak-atik ponselnya dan berkata, "Kalau manajer Ahn, bukannya kemarin ada di Busan?" sembari menatap Kai tajam.

"Bu-Busan? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang..."

"Ada kok di Twitter."

Ah... zaman sekarang, mengarang alibi tanpa dukungan teknologi tidaklah bisa diandalkan. Gawat!

"Ah, aku ingat!" Kai menjentikkan jari, "Kemarin aku meminjamkan mobilku pada juniorku. Oh Sehun namanya. Haha... jadi dia menginap di hotel, ya?" Kai tertawa kecut masih berusaha membodohi istrinya.

Tapi ucapan itu langsung dicibir oleh Do Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Kai setelah ia memperbesar sebuah gambar. Disana Kyungsoo memiliki foto mobil Kai yang sedang keluar dari tempat parkir sebuah hotel. Kemudian tampaklah Kai tengah mencium Bona yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa...? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mengikutiku dan berbohong tentang sift malammu?" tanya Kai sambil memicing curiga.

"Aku bukan pengangguran seperti itu asal kau tahu. Aku minta tolong pada Baekhyun yang tinggal di daerah sana untuk mengambil foto kalian."

Ugh! Sepertinya Kai harus menyerah. Peraturan ketiga dalam perselingkuhan. Menurut Kai, kalau sudah tertangkap basah, yang penting meminta maaf. Dengan segera, Kai berlutut dan memeluk kaki Kyungsoo erat, "Aku yang salah! Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang..."

Kai lalu menangis sembari bersujud dilantai. Kalau bisa meminta Kyungsoo memaafkannya, berarti Kai yang menang. Setelah itu, Kai bisa memanfaatkan alat-alat tadi. GPS, Twitter, SNS... kalau Kai bisa membuat alibi dengan dukungan semua teknologi tadi, Kai akan bisa berselingkuh sesuka hatinya.

"Tanpa dirimu, mana bisa aku hidup? Maafkan aku, sayang!" Kai berteriak dan menangis berlebihan.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Perempuan buruk rupa seperti itu... aku pun bertemu dengannya karena dia memaksaku. Aku akan segera putus dengannya. Janji!" Kai mengangkat kelingkingnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Begitu? Jadi, kau benar-benar menyesal?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya kau yang kucintai. Hanya Do Kyungsoo yang dicintai Kim Kai seumur hidupnya." rengek lelaki itu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku maafkan. Sidangnya cukup sampai disini." ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kai mengangkat wajah yang penuh air mata dan ingus kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sidang Kyungsoo paling cuman seperti itu. Sangat enteng bagi Kim Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja dengan Kai yang teus mengawasinya. Di atas meja itu ada i-Pad yang diberdirikan dengan posisi kamera menghadap ke arah mereka. Wanita yang telah menjadi istri Kai selama hampir lima tahun itu menyentuh layar i-Pad.

"Itu..."

"Sidang tadi aku siarkan langsung. Aku sudah mengumumkan di SNS-mu bahwa aku akan menyiarkan langsung sidang perselingkuhanmu. Pasti banyak orang yang melihatnya. Pacar gelapmu pasti juga lihat."

"What?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kai menggelap. Jadi, aib seorang Kim Kai disiarkan ke semua orang? Jika disuruh memilih, Kai lebih memilih ditusuk pisau atau membayar uang ganti rugi daripada harus menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Dengan kejadian ini, sudah dipastikan Lee Bona akan memandangnya sebelah mata. Belum lagi masyarakat dan teman-teman kantor... Kai sudah dipastikan bakal menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka semua.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyentuh layar i-Pad, lalu menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Upload di YouTube, selesai. Berapa puluh ribu orang ya, kira-kira yang akan menonton ini?"

Dan Kai terduduk lemas diatas lantai setelah ucapan Kyungsoo berakhir. Itu adalah hukuman telak secara sosial melalui perangkat digital untuknya. Biar lelaki itu tahu, jika zaman modern ditambah istri canggih akan menghasilkan dunia yang begitu mengerikan. Ya, setidaknya Kai sudah mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal atas apa yang ia lakukan.

...

Kkeut!

...

Kaisoo is back :D

Seperti penjelasan diatas, bukan saya yang bikin FF nya. Saya hanya merubah beberapa kata saja, selebihnya author **unniechan1** yang menulis.

I hope you guys enjoy with this story ^^


End file.
